Sebuah Kisah
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: Kisah keseharian seorang Bud Walker. Mulai dari yang penting, sampai yang tidak penting. RnR?


Bud.

Siapa itu Bud?

Ia hanya seorang tokoh figuran dari komik Eyeshield 21. Kemunculannya hanya memakan 18 chapter dari total 333 chapter, itupun tak bisa dijanjikan muncul di tiap panel. Perannya cukup penting, yaitu sebagai salah satu dari anggota Pentagram—Receiver terbaik di dunia lebih tepatnya. Tapi keberadaannya nyaris tanpa kesan. Tak ada orang yang merasa perlu repot-repot untuk mengenalnya, untuk mengetahui dirinya lebih jauh. Orang hanya tahu bahwa Bud Walker adalah remaja berusia 18 tahun yang berprofesi merangkap sebagai aktor film action dan pemain American Football.

Itu saja.

Hanya itu.

Lalu, apa salah jika sekarang ada seseorang yang ingin membuat beberapa potongan kecil kisah Bud? Hanya kisah sederhana, tenang saja—kau tak perlu takut mengerutkan kening ketika membacanya. Tentang keseharian hidupnya, misalnya. Atau tentang dirinya selama di sekolah, tentang teman-teman Pentagramnya, tentang kehidupan asmaranya?

Jika kau merasa tak ada yang salah dengan hal itu, kau bisa melanjutkan membaca tulisan ini. Tenang saja, tidak akan membuatmu sakit mata.

* * *

**Sebuah Kisah**

© Sapphire

**_Standar discalimer applied_**

**Main chara:** Bud Walker

**Warning:** segala hal absurd, OOC-maybe, plotless, alur sangat datar. Don't like, don't read, 'kay?

**Chapter 1: Clifford**

* * *

Keseharian seorang Bud Walker dimulai sejak pukul 6 pagi.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak memerlukan alarm untuk membangunkannya dari alam mimpi, kepalanya sudah terprogram untuk terbangun pada waktu yang telah ia tentukan. Pukul 6. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, selalu pukul 6.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Bud untuk mandi dan berpakaian. Ia kenakan seragam sekolah kebanggannya, St. Jude's School For Boy. Blazer biru donker, kemeja putih gading, dasi merah, dan celana panjang coklat susu—itulah seragam yang tiap harinya Bud kenakan selama menjadi murid di sekolah swasta ternama di New York itu.

Selesai berpakaian, Bud membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tangan sibuk memainkan iPhone-nya. Baru sepagi ini belum-belum dirinya sudah kelabakan saja menanggapi panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

"Ya, halo," Memulai dengan nada tidak sabar, "Euh, bisakah dibatalkan saja acara duet dengan bocah itu, siapa deh namanya?—Justin Bieber? Yeah itu. Tahu sendirilah, aku masih SMA. Sebentar lagi akan disibukkan dengan SAT, biasalah." Terkekeh, "Ya, karena aku juga tidak bisa menyanyi, itu alasan utamanya, Mister."

Piip. Ada panggilan masuk lagi.

"Ups, bicarakan ini nanti siang saja, 'kay? Saat pemutaran film terbaruku," Buru-buru Receiver dengan tindik di kedua kuping itu mengganti sambungannya.

"_Yeah, Bud's here_." Gumamnya dengan nada bosan yang kentara sekali.

"BUD~ INI AKU LHO!!"

_What the hell!_

Walker muda ini menjauhkan iPhone-nya beberapa senti dari telinganya demi menjaga agar indera pendengarannya masih tetap berfungsi dengan baik. Setelah ia kira sudah kembali normal, kembali Bud dekatkan ponselnya itu. "Maaf, siapa ya?" Ucapan paling ampuh yang bisa kau balas bagi orang tak dikenal yang mendadak sok-kenal-sok-dekat.

"Ck, ini aku, Panther. Masa' tidak mengenali suaraku?"

He? Panther? Punya ponsel? Dan tiba-tiba sekarang jadi kurang kerjaan begini?

"Oh," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Bud untuk menanggapi informasi heboh yang terekam di kepalanya

Suara Panther terdengar makin semangat. "Clifford kemarin membelikanku BlackBerry sebagai hadiah—tidak jelas juga sih maksudnya hadiah apa. Yeah kau mengerti dia lah, tipe-tipe yang kebanyakan uang."

Bud mengangguk membenarkan. "_Yeah, so?_"

"Tidak ada apa-apa sih, hanya ingin mengetes BB ini saja. Oke, sampai jumpa ya."

Dan langsung terputus detik itu juga.

Ha.

.

.

Sampai di sekolah tepat pukul 8.

Bud melenggang dengan santai menuju kelasnya pagi ini. Hanya tampak beberapa anak yang ia lihat saat memasuki kelas, dan jelas _Quarterback_ pirang favoritnya termasuk.

"Yo, Clifford." Sapaan khasnya ia lontarkan pada teman sekelas sekaligus sesama bagian dari Pentagram. Yep, Clifford D. Lewis, siapa lagi?

Hanya anggukan singkat dari si hidung mancung itu yang menjadi balasan. Clifford masih disibukkan dengan kegiatan jarinya bersama iPhone-nya. Ah, Bud kadang merasa kasihan dengan Bangsawan Lewis satu ini. Yeah, mana ada sih yang tahan dengan LDR?

Ups, omong-omong, Clifford ini ada_ something_ lho dengan iblis dari Jepang itu. Hoho, ini rahasia kecil yang hanya diketahui oleh Bud saja. Kenapa bisa begitu? Sebagai teman yang baik wajar kan bila ia mengetahui segala problema yang menimpa sahabatnya. Oke, jawaban ngasal memang.

Mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depan Clifford. "Kenapa, Clifford? Wajahmu sepertinya suntuk sekali. Hiruma selingkuh ya?" Ngasal, ngasal, ngasal. Lalala, siap-siap kena timpuk saja dia.

Tidak ada sepatu melayang, syukurlah. Clifford hanya menghadiahinya dengan tatapan mematikannya seperti biasa. Tapi sayang sekali, sudah tidak mempan dengan Bud, saking seringnya ia menghabiskan waktu dengan _Quarterback_ satu ini.

"_Just shut up_, Walker."

Hanya _'Just shut up'_ yang keluar dari ucapan Clifford yang biasanya tajam menusuk, sepertinya memang pemuda ini sedang ada masalah.

"Kenapa sih? Jangan-jangan dia benar-benar selingkuh?" tebak Bud memasang wajah khawatir, "Dia jalan dengan cewek lain ya?"

Clifford mendengus mendengarnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah marah jika dia jalan dengan gadis manapun."

Bud mengangkat alis, merasa aneh dengan pemyataan itu. "Kalau begitu Hiruma selingkuh dengan cowok lain?"

iPhone itu kini diletakkan di meja, dan pemiliknya menatap Bud dengan pandangan membunuh. "_Hell_, kau ini hobi sekali bergosip! Mau menyaingi Perez Hilton, eh?"

Bud tertawa renyah mendengarnya. "Tunggu, jangan-jangan kau juga pembaca setia blognya Perez?"

_Another deathglare._

"_Ehem, okay, just kidding_." Berdehem singkat, sebelum kemudian kembali menampilkan mimik serius. _"So, everything's fine?"_

Dibalas dengan anggukan singkat.

.

.

Jika membicarakan _gambling_, Bud akan selalu teringat pada Clifford. Penjudi terbaik yang pernah Bud temui, yang bahkan sejak masih kanak-kanak sudah mendapatkan jutaan dollar dari meja poker.

Dan kini ia membicarakan masalah perjudian karena akan ada Tes Trigonometri hari ini.

Bagi Bud, mengerjakan soal Tes sama saja dengan berjudi. Memilih satu di antara 5 pilihan, dan hanya ada satu jawaban yang benar. Peluangnya satu berbanding lima, jelas sama saja dengan melakukan _gambling_, kan?

Tapi secandu-candunya Clifford dengan judi, ia selalu mementahkan filosofi Bud yang menghubung-hubungkan antara mengerjakan soal Tes dengan _gambling_. Dengan alasan yang simpel saja, "Aku tahu pasti apa jawaban dari soal-soal itu, tak perlu berjudi, karena sudah 100% jawabanku benar!"

Percaya diri sekali. Tapi tidak salah juga, Clifford kan pintar. Ah, Bud kembali ingin tukaran otak dengan QB satu ini.

"Kalau begitu kasih contekan, ya?" tawar Bud.

Jari tengah teracung mewakili Clifford.

Bud mendengus. Pintar tapi pelit, ia jadi merasa tak ada gunanya selalu sekelas dengan pemuda pirang itu.

.

.

"Aku hari ini tidak latihan," beritahu Bud saat bel pulang berbunyi.

"Hm," Clifford hanya menanggapi secara lalu, perhatiannya tertuju penuh pada iPhone di tangan.

Receiver itu memberengut. Sambil melipat tangan di dada, ia bergumam. "Kau tidak tanya kenapa?" gerutunya seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak, lakukan saja yang kau mau."

Bahkan kemurahan hati sang Pangeran saat ini tak membuat Bud senang. "Tanya dong!" rengeknya.

Clifford kini mengalihkan pandangannya dan memandang Bud dengan ekspresi datar. "_As you wish, why?"_

Senyum terkembang di wajah Bud. "Aku akan mengadakan konferensi pers mengenai film action terbaruku. _Cool, isn't it?_" tanyanya semangat sambil meninju lengan Clifford pelan.

"Hm."

"Argh, kau benar-benar tidak asik!!"

.

.

Bud melewatkan sesi konferensi pers kali ini dengan suntuk. Pada dasarnya memang ia mengikuti acara ini hanya sebagai formalitas saja, sudah diundang Sutradara masa' tidak datang? Kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya Bud lebih memilih tetap di sekolah, dan latihan bersama Clifford. Bud hanya iseng mengetes apa reaksi sang QB jika ia mendadak mangkir dari latihan.

Dan reaksinya cuek bebek. Bah!

Sejak dulu Bud selalu berusaha mencari perhatian Clifford. Selalu sekelas dan sama-sama anggota Pentagram tadinya ia pikir akan mendekatkan hubungannya dengan Mr. Lewis ini, tapi tetap saja tidak ada perubahan sikap dari Clifford sendiri.

Panther yang baru kenal saja sudah diberi ponsel oleh Clifford tanpa alasan yang jelas, tapi kenapa dengan Bud yang sudah dikenal sejak lama belum pernah Clifford memberi hadiah?

Iri, jujur saja.

"Bud Walker, apa ada seseorang yang tengah dekat denganmu saat ini?"

Pertanyaan dari salah satu reporter tadi menyadarkan lamunan Bud. Ia sebenarnya paling tidak suka dengan pertanyaan seperti ini, terlalu merusak _privacy-_nya. Tapi entah mengapa muncul ide di benaknya, yang membuat Bud menjawab tanpa berpikir. "Ya, ada. Clifford D. Lewis, tepatnya."

Ha, rasakan kau, Clifford. Kalau sudah begini apa kau masih berani bersikap cuek pada seorang Bud Walker.

.

.

**TBC (?)**

* * *

**Author:** Bisa dibilang ini fic paling ngasal yang pernah saya bikin dan publish ==' Ah, sumpah ini datar banget, plotnya ga jelas pula. Tapi kenapa walau abal banget gini masih tetep saya publish? Well, simpel aja, untuk variasi. Nggak, saya nggak mau nyalahin author yang selalu membuat fic dengan pairing yang itu-itu mulu. Pairing itu kuasa author, bukan hak kita buat nentuin. Dan saya sendiri jujur paling benci kalau diflem cuma gara-gara pairing. Cuma yah, tolong ngerti lah, readers kan lama-lama jenuh juga T,T coba sekali-kali bikin IkkyuMamo gitu, langsung saya cium deh authornya, serius :|

Apa inti dari fic ini? To be honest, ga ada :|

Saya udah peringatin kan, alurnya datar, dan plotnya ga ada. Jadi, jangan flem saya kalo situ ga puas sama fic ini ^^" err ini semi-multichap, tapi saya bikin statusnya jadi complete, kalo lagi niat pasti saya lanjut kok =w=

Review o.O


End file.
